


Team Zero!

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Zero meet for the first time, let's see how this plays out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Zero!

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from the VH1 show Hit the Floor. A show that is truly amazing!
> 
> Prompt: Can you write a Zude fanfic where Zero and Jude first met and Zero is flirty/tries to hit on Jude?
> 
> I like to stay true to the characters, so yes Zero will flirt with Jude, but just because Zero is a flirty person in general. Remember Zero was not initially attracted to Jude in a sexual way. That came later. Or if he was we didn’t really see it until later. I like to believe there was always an attraction there between Jude and Zero, neither of them knew quite how huge this attraction was or in what direction it would take them! Enjoy!

Jude walked into the meeting early with confidence. He was glad to have time to prepare. He was picking up a new client for his agency. And if he was successful they might even promote him to senior agent. As Jude looked at the paperwork that had been faxed to him that morning he rolled his eyes. This guy seemed like a pompous ass in paper. He went by Zero. No other name was available. Surely his real name could not be Zero. Jude new that just by his name this man was going to cause trouble. 

An hour later the greeting began but Zero was nowhere in sight. Then in walked Zero, thirty minutes late. A man with blonde disheveled hair slightly slicked back, shaved on the sides. He was wearing a suit, with the top buttons undone. And by look on his face you could find the woman responsible somewhere in the office building. If you looked hard enough that is. Jude himself was caught on Zero. Jude didn't recognize this feeling he was having and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Zero stared back at Jude with smoldering eyes. He dropped a wink at Jude as he took his seat across from him. Jude took a drink of water to cool himself down. "So tell me," Zero began. "What do you want to do with me?" Jude nearly spit his water out all over Zero. Zero picked up on Jude instantly. As the other agents spoke Zero kept his eyes glued to Jude, who was trying to find anything else to look at. Finally Zero had had enough of all of the chatter. “No!” Everybody shut up and stared at Zero. “I am tired of hearing all of your voices. Everybody tell him what you want me to hear,” Zero nodded toward Jude whose eyebrows shot up, “and when I come back I will talk to him alone.” Zero did not wait for a response, he stood and left the room. All at once the other agents bombarded Jude with their suggestions and ideas. Jude cursed Zero for this.

When Zero returned all of the other agents were gone, and Jude was writing something on a notepad. “What’s that?” Zero asked over his shoulder. 

Jude felt Zero’s breath down his neck and jerked away from him. “It is a list of everything the senior agents wanted me to present to you.” 

Zero took the list and looked it over. “Alright, sounds good.” He dropped the pad back in front of Jude. “What else do you have to offer?”

Jude smiled nervously, “If you sign with our agency, we are willing to offer you a spot on the team in LA.” Zero was interested now. “We will be with you the entire way. We will take care of you as an agent is meant to.”

“I’m in.” Zero slapped the table.

“Really, you will come to LA?” Jude was smiling.

“Yeah, you are an excellent agent. I would be happy to follow you to LA.” Zero sat putting his feet up on the table and crossing his arms. “But I have one condition.”  
“What’s that?” Jude replied.

“It isn’t for you, it’s for your bosses, call them in will you.” Zero motioned toward the door.

Once Jude arrived with the agents Zero laid in on them, “You know what I hate about agents?” None of them answered. “You are all so eager to please yourselves. Everything you told Jude was more in favor of you. I need and agency that will adhere to me. So no I will not sign with your agency,” Jude looked horrified at these words leaving Zeros mouth. He could have sworn Zero just said he was in. “Unless you give me Jude.” The agents stared at him, everyone including Jude.

“Mr. Kinkade is a junior agent. He is not qualified to support a client by himself.” One of the senior agents pointed out.

“He is more qualified than all of you. He is willing to help me, instead of himself.” Zero hissed across the table, “So if he isn’t with me in LA, I am not going.” Zero stood to leave, “Goodbye gentlemen.”

“Wait?” It was Jude that stopped Zero. He turned toward his bosses. “Without Zero the team will be nothing. They haven’t won a game this season. We need Zero. I will not let this team down. Please give me this opportunity.”

“Okay.” One of the agents said, “We accept your offer Zero. Jude will accompany you to LA.” The agents all stood now to leave. “We will get the papers drawn up. And you will leave for LA first thing in the morning.” The agent looked between the two men, “Both of you.” And they left. Jude was sitting in his chair with a satisfied look on his face.

“Alright. You and I taking on LA together.” Zero grinned. He looked at Jude now, “Did you mean what you said. You will take care of me? You will stay by me the whole time?”

Jude looked up at Zero, who had placed himself on the table inches away from Jude. Jude’s eyes traveled up Zero to mean his eyes, “Of course. I am Team Zero one-hundred and ten percent.”

“Team Zero?” Zero made a face that said, I like it. “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink and you can tell me about all the ways you can please me in LA.” Jude knew Zero was joking, but it didn’t stop Jude’s mind from wondering to a place of forbidden thoughts. Zero tapped him on the shoulder, as he left the room.


End file.
